Gift of Music
by Miss Irisu
Summary: One-shot:Kagome will do anything to let her mate know that today is Valentine's Day and nothing will stop her even though she was clueless of her mate's plans to make the best Valentine's Day ever


AN: Just a simple One-shot I wanted to try out with the relation of my challenge. If you are still interested please check it out! Not closing it any time soon because for me Valentine's Day is everyday with the people you cherish the most.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha show characters only the plot and the characters that do not have any relation to the Inuyasha show. They are by my creation alone.

* * *

Gift of Music: Halo

* * *

Sesshoumaru Tashio wasn't someone that distracts people to give them a surprise but for his lovely mate he will do anything for her. Valentine's Day has hit their calendar and even though his mate tried not to be so obvious, she always spoke clues for him to catch while he worked in his office.

She described her favorite flowers and their meanings, she never strayed from the ones that stand for love or something along those lines. She would also mention how she loves the chocolates that only the new chocolate shop contained down the street, he guesses to make it easier for him to get her something is such a short notice.

He felt that her actions were so amusing that he acted clueless towards her that left his little miko fuming and almost tackling him off his chair for being so "dense".

"Men I should've known that you would forget fluffy." She said with a huff, her crossed arms below her breasts pushed them a little bit upwards from her underlying anger. He couldn't help that his eyes strayed towards them delicious twins with lust but quickly put his poker face on hoping that his mate didn't notice the small slip.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stopped typing on his laptop to give his mate the undivided attention that she wanted even though he could've howled in laughter on seeing his feisty miko so pissed for nothing.

"Forget what Kagome, if I, Sesshoumaru known better, you are losing it mate." He said allowing a smirk to appear on his face that got Kagome to reach out for his neck in anger but she knew that this wasn't the way to go with the dense demon lord.

He grinned evilly when she closed her beautiful sapphire eyes and counted from 1 to 10 to calm her nerves so she can talk to him calmly. But she deeply wanted for her mate to notice the special day for them to spend together dammit! She seriously didn't want to spend Valentine's Day stuck in Sesshoumaru's office just seeing him type away in the damn small contraption.

She didn't care what she needed to do to finally get it through his thick demonic skull and if she needed to punch the calendar to his face to make him realize what precious time they are missing together to his face she will do it and she will enjoy it.

"Be grateful that my patience doesn't know no bounds Sessh because remember this you demon lord you," she said appearing besides him and poking him on the chest with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You will recognize what today is even if I have to bring Jaken dress as cupid and you will not enjoy seeing him wearing diapers."

She whispered close to his elfin ears before walking out of his office leaving a very horny and amused demon behind but that was killed when he remembered her words and his little sesshy just slum down and shuddered from the nasty imagine that appeared in his head.

He shook his head to get rid of those nasty unneeded thoughts and pulled out his cell phone skillfully already speed dial his specific worker for this specific day.

"Yo this is Inuyasha." His younger brother answered on the other line with a small tired huff.

"Did you have it in safe hanyou if not-"

"Yeah yeah you will dismember me, relax Sessh it's in the house already with everything ready for Kags so I suggest you bring her here before she does something she will regret later."

With that Sesshoumaru hang up and packed all his stuff ready for his departure and hopeful that his mate didn't leave without telling him.

He found her angrily talking on her phone before she clicked and bump into her mate's muscled chest almost making her fall on her little bottom. Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "Let's go home mate, this Sesshoumaru has finish here." He whispered to her delicate ear biting his tongue softly to stop himself from licking it.

Kagome shuddered from her mate's husky voice leaving her breathless. With a nod of her head, they left the building and into Sesshoumaru's slick black jaguar and into the road towards home.

Kagome sighed leaning back on her seat looking at the passing streets filled with couples of different ages making her heart ache. That is what she and Sesshoumaru were supposed to do, let the whole world know that their love didn't have any bounds.

Her hopes on having her mate acknowledged Valentine's Day didn't happen and she thought that they were going be stuck in the house doing the usual routine of every week and month.

Sesshoumaru stared at his depressed mate with a small twitch of his lips and grabbed her hand with a light squeeze promising her, in his head mind you that what was awaiting her at their home was better than anything that she planned for their evening together.

With a last kiss on her delicate wrist that adorn his mating mark, they arrived to their destination and with the car parked in their garage and his mate in his arms, he guided her towards the entrance.

He turns her to face him and started kissing her forced exposed neck guiding her to the gallery room that was in the west wing cautiously so she won't fall backwards. Kagome giggled confused on her mate's actions and distraction that he did so she won't notice her gift in the middle of the room. 

"I know you were trying to remind this Sesshoumaru of Valentine's Day," He said looking at her with heated golden orbs that could only be described as love and lust for her that made her wonder why she didn't notice them before.

"Then why were you being such a jerk and not tell me that you already knew?" Kagome whined a little kissing the crescent moon adoring her mate's forehead earning her a small purr.

"Because my inpatient mate, this Sesshoumaru wanted to have everything prepared for you," he said while turning her around in his arms so she can see her present.

He chuckled when he heard the light happy gasp of his mate and soon was given in return with kisses and thank you's that let him know that her great patience was regarded in the best way possible.

In the middle of the room was a new red wood piano that looked almost like the one in Kagome's childhood. Kagome couldn't help the happy tears that spilled down her red cheeks and quickly kissed him again before running towards the piano that was covered with red rose pedals and baskets full of those delectable chocolates she kept talking nonstop.

He will admit that it took him almost the whole day to think of the best present he could give to his mate and remembering her tell him her great old days that he finally got an idea.

She told him that her dad used to play the piano for her family every evening but when her father passed away, the piano didn't have the perfect melody that her father could only make it sound. Even if she had it tuned it just didn't want to work.

So with a heavy heart, she didn't have any choice but to sell it promising to get another one to play her father's melody for him and now it was her chance.

"I-I…don't know what to say but that you Sesshoumaru for this irreplaceable gift." She whispered while exposing the new ivory and black keys with a look of awe. Sesshoumaru came up behind her and wrap his arms adoringly around her small waist and chuckled.

"Then play for this Sesshoumaru my mate…" He whispered through her long raven hair and she could only oblige with a laugh.

She closed her eyes with a small smile and let her fingers caress the keys that played her father's tune that belong to her mother; a love lullaby.

"Remember those walls I build? Well baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight they didn't even make up a sound…" Kagome's voice laced with the piano's melody filled their house with love and life that could only be made by its cold lord's sweet mate.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace baby I can see your halo you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face baby I can feel your halo and pray it won't fade away…"

And that is how this lovely couple spend their Valentine's Day; full of love and surrounded by a beautiful melody that brought them closer than ever.

* * *

AN: well that is my short but sweet one-shot hope everyone enjoyed it!

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone.


End file.
